1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for supporting patients during medical procedures and, more specifically, to surgical tables providing improved access to utilities such as gas, power, and liquids.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional surgical tables often include a flat patient support and a lower base for holding the patient support a predetermined distance from the floor. The base of conventional surgical tables commonly includes control apparatus for tilting the flat patient support through a range of orientations to facilitate performance of certain surgical procedures. As such, it is clear that of the many functions an operating room table must provide, it must allow access to sites on a patient wherein a surgical procedure is to occur. While it is known that surgical tables may provide powered or manually actuated means for rotating the patient support platform, or even tilting and cantilevering the platform, the exigencies of a certain medical procedure may require that the support platform itself be uniquely customized for the procedure at hand. The capability of rotation, tilting, and other translational movements is insufficient to provide the necessary surgical access in all cases. For example, an obstrometric table has a unique design layout from a table used in arthroscopic surgery. As a result, modem operating rooms utilize numerous surgical tables; however, operating room floor space is typically scarce. As a result, it is a disadvantage to provide numerous operating room tables, each configured for a particular type of procedure.
One improvement shown in the prior art, the “Operating Table with Removable Patient Support Surface Means” in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,719 by Schnelle, describes an operating table in which the patient support means may be removed, leaving the support column, to allow easy repositioning of the support column. The art does not describe the use of an interchangeable set of tables, customized for specific surgical procedures. Further, the table described, while positionable, must be actuated manually. Because manual positioning is time-consuming, it is dangerous, as a medical procedure emergency may require quick access to a particular site.
Another deficiency in modern surgical tables is the lack of convenient access to utilities required for a surgical procedure. For example, during a typical procedure, a surgeon might require a scavenging connection, such as to provide suction, or a gas line, such as to provide oxygen. Of the many utilities required comes the related safety issue that the presence of these numerous cables, hoses, and wires causes. A surgeon or attendant who trips on a cable can cause injury to the surgeon and to the patient. Further, a table, which allows positioning to provide access to a patient, is severely limited to further adjustment during a procedure as cables, wires, and hoses impose limits on the ability of a surgeon to reposition a patient.
Because of these deficiencies in the art, an operating room table and support column combination that would allow powered repositioning of a patient support means while connected to a multitude of utility connections originating from the table itself would be of benefit. Further, an operating room table and support column combination in which the operating room table is removable and allows attachment of customized patient support means would be of further benefit.